Fake Tails' Quest
Fake Tails' Quest is a 2D adventure game for Sega Antarctica and it was released in 2003 for GameSphere. Beginning Fake Tails was waddling around the Antarctica with his Steel Emeralds, Suddenly X was sneaking behind Fake Tails and then he stole the emeralds and Fake Tails was dazed when he saw his emeralds missing and then he runs off to find his emeralds back. Levels * Chill Antics ** Level Type: Snowy island ** Music ** Boss: Explorer 767 *** Attacks: **** Shovel Whack = Smacks player with a shovel. **** Shovel Swing = Swings a shovel at the player, player can get hit by touching it. **** Flying Throw = Explorer flies above the player and grabs the player then throws the player down, This can be backfired by jumping at Explorer. * Fruit Jungle ** Level Type: Tropical jungle ** Music ** Boss: Tails6000 *** Attacks: **** Slingshot = Tails shoots the ball with the slingshot directly at the player. **** Power Dash = This starts slowly, Tails dashes at the player quickly. **** Spin Dash = Tails crouches on the ground then charges, when he is done charging, he dashes at the player while crouching. * Boat Ramp ** Level Type: Pier bay ** Music ** Boss: Flamehopper *** Attacks: **** Giant Fireball = Flamehopper swings a giant fireball directly at the player. **** Fire Tornado = Flamehopper spins around then a fire appears on him, then he moves from left to right. **** Scorching Crest = Fire appears around Flamehopper, then he dashes at the player. * Water Coaster ** Level Type: Casino and Underwater ** Music ** Boss: Jellectric *** Attacks: **** Sting Shot = Jellectric rotates horizontally then dashes at the player, touching the tentacles may hurt you. **** Lightning Blast = Jellectric blasts a lightning bolt from above, then the bolt falls vertically in a random spot, if the bolt hits where Jellectric is, then Jellectric will get hurt. **** Taser Tentacle = It's the horizontal version of Lightning Blast, Jellectric fires a lightning bolt with it's tentacle * Sand River ** Level Type: Desert ** Music ** Boss: Sand Monster *** Attacks: **** Sandball = Sand Monster throws a ball that is made of sand at the player. **** Sand Laser = Sand Monster fires an sand laser from his mouth. **** Sand Spike = Shoots small and sharp pyramid from his hands. * Icicle Mountain ** Level Type: Mountain ** Music ** Boss: Herbert *** Attacks: **** Klutzy Throw = Herbert throws Klutzy directly at the player, if the player is very close to Klutzy, he will pinch the player. **** Claw = Herbert scratches the player with his claw. **** Bear Ball = Herbert turns into a ball then rolls at the player. **** Drill Stun = Herbert grabs an jackhammer and drills, which stuns the player. * Lava Island ** Level Type: Volcano ** Music ** Boss: Link *** Attacks: **** Fireball = Fires an ball that is made of fire. **** Inferno Shower = The fire version of Lightning Blast. **** Flame Sauce Spray = Link grabs an bottle of a very spicy sauce, then sprays it at the player. **** Flame Uppercut = Fire glows on Link's hands then he uppercuts the player. * Rock Yard ** Level Type: Ancient ruins ** Music ** Boss: Robo-Gary *** Attacks: **** Eye Lasers = Robo-Gary's eyes glows then he fires two lasers from his eyes at the player. **** Shield = Robo-Gary guards himself by using his shield, this happens when the player attempts to spin dash at him. **** Bouncy Laser = Robo-Gary sends out a laser directly at the ground, when the laser hits the grounds, it bounces around. **** Fountain Lasers = Robo-Gary sends out 2 lasers, 1 blasts to the left and 1 blasts to the right. **** Super Laser = Rare, Robo-Gary fires an long, huge, fast-moving laser at the player, this is nearly impossible to dodge unless you're protected by a shield or turn invincible. * Airborne Tower ** Level Type: Skyscrapper ** Music ** Boss: Pen-Chi *** Attacks: **** Invisible Attack = Pen-Chi turns invisible and tackles the player. **** Fire Laser = Pen-Chi's hands glows then fires a laser that is made of fire at the player. **** Ice Spike = Pen-Chi shoots an frozen spike. **** Water Missile = Pen-Chi fires an water balloon that is missile-shaped at the player. **** Turbo Dash = Pen-Chi quickly dashes at the player. **** Weticefire = Pen-Chi fires an ball that is combined with fire, ice and water at the player. * Dead Space ** Level Type: Outer space ** Music ** Boss: Xary *** Attacks: **** Crystal Flinger Generator = Fires crystals from up to down. **** Jackhammer Dropping Generator = Drops jackhammers. **** Grinder Ball Generator = Can hurt the player. **** Homing Missile Generator = Fires homing missiles at the player. **** Exploding Crate Generator = Makes exploding crates appear in each spot. **** Stun Wave Generator = The wave can stun the player and the wave is impossible to destroy. Note: Each levels has 2 phases. Items * Cubes -- Collect them and you won't die until you got hit by a spike/enemy * Spikes -- Ouch. These sharp things can hurt you, be careful with it * Cube Box -- These boxes can make you get 10 cubes * Speed Sneakers Box -- These boxes can make you run faster * Potion -- This potion make you get 1 extra life * Steel Emeralds -- There are 7 of them in each level. If you collect them all, You turn into Super Fake Tails * Shield Crate -- If you jump on these, you get a shield that can protect your rings. If you hit an hazard with the shield. The shield gets popped * Invincibility Crate -- These crates can make invincibility sparks around you. It can make you immune to damages for a short while. Trivia * This is a spin-off to Tails6000 1. * In the final boss fight, Xary rides the X Mobile and the weapons changes in order in every 5 minutes. See Also * Fake Tails' Quest 2 * Fake Tails' Quest 3 * Fake Tails' Quest 4 * Fake Tails and Opacus * Tails6000 1 * Tails6000 2 * Tails6000 3 * Tails6000 & Krono Category:Games